


first

by delicatetouch



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boyfriends, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, first I love you, fluff!!!, hinata is insecure, kageyama is a nervous wreck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 21:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7138712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delicatetouch/pseuds/delicatetouch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata tells Kageyama he loves him for the first time. (short story)</p>
            </blockquote>





	first

It’s a sunny, clear day when it happens. Hinata and Kageyama are walking home early from practice, not really talking but just appreciating each other's presence.

 

“I love you.”

 

Three words. Seven letters. A small sensation inside Kageyama’s stomach growing rapidly as he tries to understand what his boyfriend had whispered just now. 

 

It's hard, really, trying to figure out  _ did he just-? And is he aware of what he's just said and oh god he just told me he loved me what do I do code red code red I REPEAT- _

 

“Wh…” Kageyama’s just so shocked and confused and a little scared that it wasn’t real, he imagined it. And then.

 

“I love you, Kageyama.” Hinata says it a little more louder this time, bolder. He looks up at Kageyama, eyes searching all over his face for some sort of reaction. 

 

But Kageyama is just so  _ shocked  _ that this boy who was brought so much happiness and joy in his lonely, lonely, life would ever tell him he loves him. 

 

“I-I understand if you don’t return the feelings, honestly, I do. I didn’t expect you to.” The hurt in his voice brings Kageyama back from his bliss, making him hate himself for ever letting Hinata believe, for a single second, that he didn’t love him back.

 

“No!” Kageyama basically shouts, jumping in front of Hinata so he has his full attention. “No, that’s not it. I just, uh, can’t believe it.” He says it slowly. Maybe so Hinata can hear him clearly, or because he needs to comprehend it himself. He doesn’t know.

 

“So, do you-”

 

“Of course, why would I still be with you if I didn’t.” At this, Hinata’s nervousness ease and a wide smile appears on his face.

 

“Damn, I’m glad. I would’ve made a fool of myself if you didn’t.” He laughs, rubbing the back of his neck. 

 

“You always make a fool of yourself. It wouldn’t be anything new.” Kageyama can’t help but smile at the look Hinata throws at him. 

 

Pulling Hinata in an unexpected hug, Kageyama takes the time to think of what had just happened. So, Hinata said he loved him and Kageyama -technically- said he did too. 

 

Realizing he didn’t properly say it back, he sucks in a breath of air. “I love you, Shouyou.”

He can feel Hinata smile on his chest and his small arms hug him back a little tighter.

 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it :0
> 
> follow me on twitter yo @littIegiant (the second L is an uppercase i)


End file.
